Dr. Kochin
|Race = Android |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 764-Age 767 |Address = Wheelo's fortress |Occupation = Scientist |FamConnect = Dr. Wheelo (mentor) Misokatsun (creation/henchman) Kishime (creation/henchman) Ebifurya (creation/henchman) Bio-Men (co-creations/ henchmen) }} '''Dr. Kochin' was Dr. Wheelo's assistant and a self-professed expert in biotechnology. He appears as a very elderly man wearing a white lab coat, with an odd-shaped head and male-pattern baldness. Even though he appears old and harmless, Dr. Kochin is actually well-equipped for fighting: his hand can transform into a machine gun, while his cane, which bears a stylized headpiece of Shenron, can hurl energy blasts. Biography Dr. Kochin is the one who saves Dr. Wheelo from death and transforms him into a cyborg. Kochin also creates the three Bio-Warriors Kishime, Misokatsun and Ebifurya. He later gathers the Dragon Balls and uses his wish to free Dr. Wheelo from his icy prison in the Tsumisumbri Mountains after fifty years. Dr. Kochin captures and brainwashes Piccolo while the latter was training on the Tsumisumbri Mountains thanks to his Bio-Warriors, and he later kidnaps Bulma and Master Roshi at Kame House with the Bio-Men's help. Dr. Kochin spends the remainder of his time inside Wheelo's fortress, commanding the actions of the bio-fighters from the control room. The first evidence that Kochin is more than he seems comes when he attempts to kill Krillin. He lifts his arm and the skin on his hand rips away, revealing a mechanical hand underneath, which then transforms into a rotating machine gun. His gunfire damages some of the equipment powering the force field which holds Bulma prisoner, freeing her, but also leaving her open to attack. As Kochin takes aim, Master Roshi attacks him and knocks his gun-arm off by unknown means. ‎Literally disarmed, Kochin stands back and watches in shock as Dr. Wheelo begins wrenching his giant mechanical body free from the laboratory wall. As he steps out onto the laboratory platform, Wheelo's giant foot accidentally knocks Kochin off the edge and he falls down from the main shaft. As he falls, his body gets too close to the glowing dais which supports the laboratory above, and bolts of electricity arc out and strike Kochin's body, causing his clothing and skin to burn away, revealing a robot underneath. He mutters for Dr. Wheelo to help him in a broken, monotone voice before exploding in midair. Arsenal *'Cane' – The top of Dr. Kochin's cane can tilt forwards, revealing a button. When this button is pressed, a gigantic blast of energy shoots out of the cane. Kochin used it against Gohan. *'Machine Gun Arm' – Dr. Kochin's left hand can transform into a rotating machine gun. Kochin revealed this machine gun and used it in an attempt to kill Krillin. Super 17's Hell's Storm attack is similar to this attack. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Kōji Yada *FUNimation Dub: Troy Baker *Ocean Group Dub: Paul Dobson Trivia *Much of Kochin's past is unexplained. All that is known is he was Dr. Wheelo's assistant, and that he is an android. It is unknown if he was originally a human, and simply turned himself into an android to prolong his life (a similar backstory to the later villain, Dr. Gero), or if he was a creation of Wheelo (like Dr. Gero's Android 19). *Also unexplained are the events surrounding his death. Precisely why the dais glowed like they did and shot out bolts of electricity when the falling Kochin drifted too close is never explained. Most likely, this was caused by Wheelo, who was powering up. *The fact the handle of his cane is designed to resemble Shenron hints at a fifty-year obsession with the Dragon Balls. Gallery See also *Dr. Kochin (Collectibles) Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Doctors Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased